Not a Date
by ineedmesometea
Summary: All Dwight wanted was to get the God damn ghost, but of course Laura had to go and make it uncomfortable. Dwilaura one shot. BASED ON CP COULTER'S DALTON.


**A/N: This. This is new for me. Yes, everybody…**

**This is my first fic that does not consist entirely of angst.**

**/Le gasp/**

**So yes, I know, big shock, but I love this pairing, had this idea and, well, here we are. Just want to say, I don't own Dwight or Laura, or anyone/thing else you may recognise. They all belong to the magical and spectacular CP Coulter, a truly beautiful person. Glee itself I do not own, evidently, so we won't dwell on**_** that**_**. **

**Hope you enjoy this… xD Do tell me if it's crap or not. But, ya know. Say it nicely, please.**

* * *

><p><em>Come on, Housten. You can do this. You've exorcised, like, a hundred ghosts before, so this should be a piece of cake! No big deal, I mean, it's only <em>Laura_ for Christ's sake…_

Dwight continued to console himself with this information, hoping to eradicate the completely unexplainable nerves he was feeling. However, he could not hide from the heavy feeling in his stomach that inexplicably told him he _wasn't _okay with this, and he'd never done anything like this before, so of _course_ he was nervous as hell.

But still, he attempted to persuade himself otherwise.

_Be a man! It's just Laura!_

Continuing to argue with himself, he leant against the cool stone wall of Hanover house, directly under Laura's window. Well, under Merril's window, but the young hunter happened to know perfectly well that not only was the younger Bancroft staying with Dalton's only talking flower, but said flower happened to be out with Spencer this evening.

The situation was perfect. Aside from Dwight's mental struggle with himself.

_Dammit Dwight! There's an evil spirit out there, now is not the time to be freaking out! Just… just ask her and get on with it! It's not as if – as if you're asking her out or something-_

He cut that thought off pretty quickly.

Before was able to stop himself, he grabbed a small stone from the ground at his feet and hurled it up at the glass above his head. It bounced off with a sharp rapping sound that sounded like a gunshot in the otherwise silent night.

Wincing at the impact, Dwight waited hopefully, another stone in hand.

Suddenly, there was movement at the window, and a blond head appeared briefly to peer around outside. Confused and apparently seeing nothing, Laura cast another suspicious look at the night sky, before retreating back inside the room.

"Dammit, Bancroft…"

Grumbling under his breath, the occult enthusiast bent down to pick up more stones and hurled the entire handful at the window, where they showered off, making an unmistakable clash of stone on glass.

_Rap! Rap! Rap! Rap!_

Laura shot back to the window, this time pushing it open with a severely irritated expression and sticking her head outside. "Look, whoever's doing this, it isn't fu_-_ _Housten?_"

Dwight flinched at her unimpressed tone as she glared daggers at him from her room. "_Please_ tell me weren't throwing _rocks_ at my _window_. Ugh, Dwight. I thought you a little more original than that – and a heck of a lot less _cheesy_. How clichéd."

"Look, this isn't my fault! I-I need to ask you something, and in case you hadn't noticed, it's midnight!" he argued, blushing furiously.

"Why thank you Housten, I needed an explanation as to why it was so dark outside."

Dwight rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you. Can you come down already?"

"You have my attention. Talk to me here."

"I can't, you need to come down!"

"Use the _door?_"

He shook his head. "Don't want to wake anyone, don't wanna be seen. Just come _down!_"

Sighing testily, the White Queen's younger sibling disappeared from view; the room's light going out a second later. Dwight proceeded to wait, fiddling with his holy water and checking his various pendants in an attempt to find something to do. Then, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard and a second later, Laura appeared, vexed yet curious.

"Well, little Knight?" she asked, ignoring Dwight's protest at the nickname. "What do you want?"

_Alright, moment of truth. Come on._

Well… I was, uh, wondering if you, uh, wanted to…"

_Wow. Real smooth, losing your bottle half way through._

Laura seemed to agree with Dwight's inner voice, raising her eyebrows at the stammering mess of a boy. "Just spit it out Housten. 'If I wanted to' _what_?"

"If you wanted togohuntingwithme?"

_Too fast, too fast!_

She blinked. "Say what?"

Dwight swore in his head, and looked down, suddenly very interested in his shoes. "I, uh… I said I was wandering if you, um, wanted to go hunting with me." he tried, slower, attempting to hide his dark blush under his marginally darker hair.

Laura frowned, confused. "…Hunting. Hunting what exactly?"

Shocked, Dwight's head shot up. "Ghosts, of course! You know that really creepy place, that garage in the field a little way away?"

Comprehension dawned on Laura's face as she took in what the boy was saying. "You think it's haunted." It wasn't a question.

Dwight scoffed. "Please. I _know_ it's haunted, it's pretty obvious. There is so much bad energy coming off that place, it's almost funny. No, what I _don't _know is how hostile the ghost is. In other words, I need back up."

_Ha! This isn't so bad. Don't know what I was so afraid of, actually…_

The feisty blond considered for a moment, looking at him with a slightly amused expression. "You need back up." Again, not really a question, but Dwight answered anyway.

"Yes."

"And you thought to ask me?"

The knight blinked, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, of course. I thought we make a pretty good team, and I, um, well I know you're pretty strong, so you're not about to get possessed by any malignant un-dead beings."

"Huh. Thanks. I guess."

Dwight grinned. "No problem. So, you'll come? I think we can sort the issue by sunrise. No one need ever know you were gone – we'd even have time to spare, probably."

Laura considered, before smiling. "Yeah, I'll humour you. A moon lit stroll, an evil spirit or two – sounds like fun." She paused, before adding slyly, "Just try not to get in the way, okay?"

"Oh, please, amateur," Dwight snorted. "I've been doing this for _years_."

"And yet, you only needed back up now. Interesting." Laura replied innocently.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you must have come across 'malignant undead beings' _before _in your line of work. And only now you need back up?"

Dwight frowned, panicked, his blush back again. "I – Who said I didn't have back up before?"

"Your face," came the instant reply, "And the Windsor boys, I'm sure, if I were to ask them." her face lit up in a Cheshire grin that may have rivalled the Tweedles'.

Dwight just spluttered before going quiet.

"Hey, Housten," Laura said, determined to fluster him as much as possible, "Is this a date?"

The Windsor promptly choked on this air, coughing, and his face magenta. "I – what? Well, I, I don't – I mean, what are you – N-no, of course – I mean, unless – but, I, I –"

"Oh, good." she said, taking his hand.

Yup. Definitely a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Well, there you go! I hope you like it! ^-^<strong>

**I have to talk about this... ****Who's excited about next Tuesday? I know I am. I am literally DYING right here. I am FREAKING. My emotions have emotions, for Christ's sake. SO EXCITED.**


End file.
